Qwerty
by rimrim-chan
Summary: Ichigo dalam bait puisi. Dia mengagumi wanita itu seperti keindahan menggoreskan sendiri di kehidupannya. AU/Ichiruki/Drama


Summary:

Ichigo dalam bait puisi. Dia mengagumi wanita itu seperti keindahan menggoreskan sendiri di kehidupannya. AU/Ichiruki/Drama

* * *

 **Qwerty**

 **A short story about love.**

 **by Rimrim-chan**

 **Q.1**

Alunan saxophone mengalun penuh semangat dari bar yang berisikan kaum urban. Mereka berkumpul setiap malam untuk merayakan sesuatu atau sekedar eksis saja malam itu. Mereka datang dengan setelan terbaik mereka, menggandeng pasangan yang entah resmi atau bukan, atau sekelompok pria dan wanita yang beraroma parfume seharga tumpukan buku ensiklopedia edisi terbatas.

Pemilik klub jazz ini adalah Urahara Kisuke. Pria yang gemar memainkan gitar sambil memejamkan mata. Menurut teman-teman gigs-nya dia memainkannya bukan di alam manusia, tapi di alam semesta lain, bagi Ichigo—alam barzah! Dasar orang aneh.

Kurosaki Ichigo sebenarnya enggan berterima kasih sama orang aneh seperti Urahara. Karena pria itu dia mempunyai pekerjaan daripada keliaran di kota ini dengan tidak punya uang. Karena pria itu yang mengajari ia hidup dengan sudut pandang yang baru.. atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo diajari bagaimana menjadi aneh dengan keren. Terserah kau saja Ichigo berkata sambil memutar bola matanya.

Malam yang panjang untuk kaum aneh ini. Penyuka wine, dan cocktail. Yah, Ichigo akui selera mereka tidak aneh, karena dia bartendernya. Hahhaha. Renji akan menggenjetnya dengan pompa hidrolik kapanpun dia punya kesempatan.

"Ichigo, lama tidak bertemu." Lelaki yang menyapanya dengan sopan tidak lain adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Ichigo tidak tahu seberapa kayanya pria ini, tetapi dari sekian banyak teman Urahara, dia termasuk yang sangat sopan. Sopan bukan berarti menyenangkan, terkadang bicaranya terlalu tertata, Ichigo khawatir salah bicara karena kosa kata dalam kamusnya terlalu sedikit.

Daripada salah bicara, Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan membawakan pesanannya seperti biasa.

"Kau mempunyai ide untuk mengembangkan klub Urahara ini menjadi familiar untuk generasi millennial. Ceritakan padaku tentang ide brilliant itu." Byakuya adalah orang cerdas, dia ingin mengambil ide ini atau sedang berbasa-basi saja.

"Bukan hal besar. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Byakushi. Yang aku inginkan kau bisa merasakan manfaat dari ide ini. Terdengar masuk akal?" Ichigo memberikan pesanannya.

Byakuya tertawa pelan. "Kau sangat hati-hati melindungi idemu, Ichigo."

Ichigo tertawa untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "Tidak ada yang istimewa daripada sebuah ide sederhana, benar?"

Byakuya menyeruput minumannya. "Cheers for your simplicity mind, Ichigo."

Kelegaan meresap masuk melalui sumsum tulangnya.

"Kau sendirian hari ini, Byakuya?" Ichigo bertanya basa basi.

Byakuya hati-hati meletakkan gelasnya. "Benar sekali, Hisana marah kepadaku karena dia menemukan pesan aneh di ponselku."

"Ketahuan, eh?" Ichigo menyesal mengeluarkan lelucon ini. Byakuya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

Ichigo akan ingat pengakuan Byakuya yang ini. "Lebih mudah mengakui kesalahan dan meminta maaf daripada meminta izin pada pasanganmu bahwa kau ingin mengadakan hubungan lain di luar kesepakatan kalian berdua."

* * *

 **Q.2**

Sore itu Ichigo berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati senja sebelum berangkat ke klub di klub milik Urahara. Biasanya dia akan duduk di taman Karakura sambil melihat pergerakan kota sebelum matahari terbenam. Indah sekali. Andai saja dia memiliki keluarga untuk menikmati momentum ini menjadi rutinitas yang bisa dimanfaatkan bersama anggota keluarga. **  
**

Dia tidak punya kelurga untuk menikmati ini bersama-sama.

Sekalipun Renji dan Urahara terhitung sebagai anggota keluarga, kalau ada pilihan lain dia tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Dia melihat sekumpulan remaja sedang berkumpul dan memegang kamera DSLR. Bisa ditebak mereka sekumpulan pecinta fotografi. Wajah mereka tampak berseri-seri dan berlarian kesana kemari seperti mereka kembali berumur 3 tahun. Mereka diam sejenak mengamati sesuatu dalam jarak pandang mereka. Mata mereka terus menatap lubang kecil di balik kamera. Lensa mereka menunggu momentum berubah.

Mereka termasuk katagori orang aneh seperti Urahara. Sedang berada di alam lain—alam barzah.

Seorang wanita sedang berada di tengah taman dan memegang kamera tetapi dia terlihat jarang menggunakan kamera itu, hanya memegangnya. Beberapa dari remaja itu setengah berlari kepadanya dan memamerkan hasil jepretan mereka, kemudian wanita itu berkata sesuatu dan beberapa remaja itu kembali ke tempat mereka untuk mengambil gambar lain. Begitu juga dengan beberapa remaja yang lainnya, mereka melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali. Sepertinya dia senior di perkumpulan aneh itu.

Wanita itu juga aneh, saat memegang kameranya seolah sedang berada di alam lain. Kali ini bukan alam barzah, tapi alam semesta yang langitnya penuh dengan bintang-bintang berkelap kelip dalam keheningan malam.

Sepertinya dia orang aneh yang diciptakan agak... berbeda. Matanya bersinar setiap kali dia tertawa. Dia diam seperti layaknya danau yang ditaburi mentari pagi.

Pas sekali, besok dia harus ikut kelas sastra di taman Karakura ini setiap selasa malam bersama kumpulan orang aneh yang yang mempunyai alam semesta mereka sendiri.

Kesal dengan dirinya yang agak condong menjadi aneh, Ichigo memutuskan pergi ke bengkel Renji dimana dia bisa meminum oli samping sebagai penetralisir kandungan darahnya yang mengikat hemoglobin melankolis.

Pria bertato ini sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ichigo menyapa yang hanya disahuti seadanya.

"Sedang berusaha mengajak kencan wanita yang aneh lainnya, Renji?" Ichigo menggodanya.

Dia merespon dengan agak lama, "Lebih menyedihkan kau yang diam di sana dan bertanya padaku."

"Di bagian mana aku menyedihkan? Lebih baik tidak memiliki hal yang kau sukai, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusnya." Ichigo mengelak.

"Oh ya? Kau bahagia dengan puisi-puisi yang berserakan di kamarmu? Mengapa kau senang sekali pergi ke Karakura Theater, duduk selama berjam-jam hanya untuk mengagumi setiap dialog dalam opera di sana?" Renji menantang.

Ichigo agak tersinggung, "Hey aku hanya menyukai bahasa sastra."

Renji terbahak, "Oh, Romeo, would you.. would you—" belum sempat Renji menyelesaikan dialognya Ichigo menyerangnya dengan menggelitik pria berotot itu. Mereka terbahak-bahak di lantai.

"Aku bukan orang melankolis." Ichigo masih menggelitik Renji.

"Kau orang aneh!" Renji berkata di sela-sela tawa.

"Hey, kau yang aneh. Tertawa sendiri membaca pesan."

"Ini sebutannya orang sedang kasmaran abad millennium!"

Ichigo berhenti menggelitik. "Kau benar, kegilaan bergeser sekarang, memandang benda mati adalah budaya jatuh cinta yang baru."

"Akuilah sesuatu, Ichigo. Kau beda generasi dari Shakespeare."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya!" Renji bersikeras.

Ichigo bersiap menyerang lagi, "Kalau begitu aku generasi apa?"

"Kau itu generasi kentang goreng dengan bumbu pengawet!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

 **Q.3**

Hujan mengguyur Karakura tanpa memandang tempat. Seluruh kota itu basah. Atap, jalanan, mantel berpergian, hingga membasahi rambut hitamnya yang tadi pagi dia gelung.

Dia berlarian menghindari air yang tumpah dari langit malam itu. Mengapa kau berusaha melindungi kepalamu dari air?

Aku terkadang benci hujan, terkadang tidak meperdulikannya. Hujan membersihkan kotoran jalanan. Hujan mengaburkan pandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Hujan juga membuat wajahmu sendu.

Kau tidak menyukai martini tapi kau sengaja meminumnya karena tidak enak dan menghargai momen saja. Kau menyukai keramaian dan tawamu melebur dengan suara-suara bising di kota ini.

Kau tidak suka jazz tapi kau menyukai apabila Urahara yang mainkan aksi panggung alam barzah-nya.

Kau tidak suka sendiri namun kau tampak menikmati memandang lukisan di Karakura Gallery dalam diam.

Apa kau benci keheningan?

* * *

 **Q.4  
**

Siang itu kau menumpahkan secangkir Dolce Latte ke kemeja obralan yang aku beli pekan lalu. Kau meminta maaf dengan sangat kepadaku. Aku tidak kuasa untuk marah kepadamu. Kau tampak menyedihkan.

Mata indahnya menatapku agak ragu dan berbisik.

"Kau tampak familiar."

* * *

 **Q.5  
**

Renji akhirnya pergi berkencan dari salah seorang wanita dari kencan online. Ichigo tidak mempedulikannya kali ini dan sibuk membalas pesan di ponselnya.

Renji berbisik padaku, "Sedang kasmaran abad millennium, Ichigo?"

* * *

 **Q.6  
**

Tawanya sangat renyah.

Ichigo tidak ingat bahwa waktu mendekati tengah malam. Senang bisa berpura-pura menjadi diri sendiri.

"Nah, apa rekomendasi lukisan di sini, Juliette?" Ichigo sok tertarik dengan salah satu lukisan berwarna biru.

Dia berjalan lincah mendekati sebuah lukisan, "Tada! Ini adalah replika lukisan Starry Night karya Van Gogh."

"Pantas lukisan berwarna biru ini tampak ada di mana-mana." Ichigo mengamati dengan dahi berkerut, menunjukkan wajah mengerti.

"Bukan biru saja! Biru yang satu ini namanya Cobalt Blue."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya, biru ya biru. Kalau agak terang namanya kuning. Agak gelap ya hitam.

Dia tertawa. "Kau sangat aneh."

"Terima kasih." Ichigo menjauhi karya Van Gogh itu. Ichigo membaca keterangan pada lukisan itu terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya memandang karyanya. "Mengapa Tuan Van Gogh menggambarkan dirinya sendiri dengan sedih?"

Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, memastikan karya lukisan Van Gogh berjudul Self portrait ini memang tampak sedih.

Dia mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya ke lukisan itu, "Apa lukisan ini terlihat sedih menurutmu?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Berarti kau memang menyedihkan." Dia menjawab kalem.

Apa?

"Menurutmu aku menyedihkan?" Dia cengar-cengir. "Lalu menurutmu bagaimana wajah Van Gogh ini semestinya?" Ichigo tidak terima dibilang menyedihkan.

"Dia sedang tersenyum padaku."

Pas sekali, wanita ini memang aneh.

Kemudian dia terbahak-bahak, "Kau mau Van Gogh tersenyum padamu? Mendekat padaku akan aku bisikan caranya."

Ichigo menudukkan tulang punggungnya agar telinga itu mampu mendengar suara indahnya sampai ke gendang telinga.

Dia mengarahkan wajah itu dengan kedua telapaknya, mendekati wajahnya yang seperti Starry Night.

Dia tersenyum sebelum menutup kedua mata itu.

Senyum itu menempel di bibir ini.

Dia membuka matanya dan berbisik. "Sekarang pandangi lukisan Self Portrait Van Gogh, apakah kali ini tuan itu tersenyum balik kepadamu?"

* * *

 **Q.7  
**

Di Sabtu siang dia tidak datang.

Hari itu tidaklah hujan, matahari terlampau terik bahkan.

Ichigo memegangi album foto berjudul Budapest I am in love dan dua tiket opera. Dia janji untuk datang dan Ichigo hendak mengembalikan kumpulan foto yang dia kumpulkan saat ke kota itu.

Matahari berubah sudut, agak condong ke barat.

Me: _J, kau akan menepati janjimu kan?_

Lama sekali responnya.

Juliette: _Hello R, seharusnya aku mengabarimu kemarin. Aku tidak bisa hadir menonton opera. Aku sedang tidak enak badan._.

Ichigo kehilangan minat membaca lanjutan pesan yang ia kirimkan.

* * *

 **Q.8  
**

Langit kembali menumpahkan air, kali ini kota jadi agak sendu.

Dia tidak tampak menghindari hujan kali ini.

Mantelnya, sepatunya, dan rambut hitamnya dibiarkan disentuh air.

Dia tidak keberatan.

Dia hanya ingin air matanya berbaur dengan hujan yang turun sore itu.

Dia turun dari mobil Jaguar dengan membanting pintunya.

Seorang wanita menghampiri dan memayunginya.

Dia memeluk wanita itu kemudian tersedu-sedu di bahunya.

* * *

 **Q.9  
**

Kuchiki Byakuya datang dengan wajah beseri-seri. Dia memesan dua Martini. Dia meletakkan dompet dan kunci mobil Jaguar-nya di meja bar sambil menunggu Ichigo membuatkan pesanannya.

"Ide yang brilliant, Ichigo, Kau membuat bar ini tidak lagi dijejajali dengan kaum berkepala empat seperti aku. Lihatlah, mereka berwajah muda. Generasi millennia!" Dia terlihat berbeda hari ini.

Ichigo membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Kau membuktikan dengan aksi nyatamu, Nak. Bukan omongan! Kau layak menjadi manager dengan usia muda." Byakuya mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Ichigo sembari berbisik, "Bagaimana bila kau mengelola restoran Italia milik Kuchiki di sini. Kau memiliki kemampuan itu."

Tawaran menggiurkan.

"Aku tidak memiliki latar belakang pendidikan formal, Byakushi. Aku hanya membantu Urahara dalam mengembangkan bisnisnya. Daripada ia yang hanya bisa memainkan gitar sambil merem!"

Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sangat bukan Kuchiki Byakuya hari ini.

"Siapa peduli dengan sekolah bisnis dan gelar sarjana. Kau belajar dari lingkungamu! Urahara mempercayai klub dia ini padamu karena kau sangat sabar dan cerdas. Apa lagi?"

Ichigo datang dengan satu Martini dan secangkir kopi.

Byakuya tampak bingung, karena bukan ini pesanannya.

"Aku akan menerima tawawanmu, Byakushi. Hanya dengan satu syarat, berikan kertas ini pada wanitamu berserta secangkir kopi ini. Setelahnya aku akan mengelola restoranmu, bagaimana?"

Byakuya bukan orang yang bodoh. "Kau tertarik padanya?" Dia bertanya tanpa ekspresi.

"Sejak awal."

Byakuya tampak berpikir. Ichigo mencondongkan wajahnya ke Byakuya kali ini.

"Apa kau menyayanginya? Kalau iya kau harus melepaskannya. Semakin bersamamu kau tahu bahwa kau juga menyakiti perasaan Hisana dan kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu. Keduanya sangat sabar padamu. Kau juga sabar menjalaninya. Aku bukannya mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi, biarkan aku meringankan masalahmu. Karena yang aku rasakan padanya adalah tulus mencintainya. Bolehkah Byakuya?"

* * *

 **W.1  
**

Kuchiki Byakuya meletakkan secangkir kopi itu dan memberikan kertas dari Ichigo.

Dia keheranan.

Byakuya berbisik, "Aku tidak pernah membiarkanmu mencintaiku, dan aku-pun tidak pernah mengakuinya. Aku sangat menyukaimu, dan kau mencintai aku. Tapi, aku yakin kau punya mimpi yang ingin kau kejar, bukan? Kalau kau yakin bahwa seseorang itu akan membantumu mewujudkan impianmu, kejarlah ia. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

* * *

 **W.1**

Dia duduk di tepian sungai Karakura.

Bising sekali kota malam itu.

Dia tidak peduli.

Kertas yang sudah agak basah karena digenggam terlalu erat. Dia membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Jantung itu berdetak terlalu cepat dua kali.

Nafas itu terlalu memburu.

Dia membuka kertas dengan gemetar.

 _Juliette,_

Kau adalah J yang berharga. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak kau berjalan-jalan di taman Karakura dengan kameramu. Kau adalah orang aneh yang mengagumkan. Kau datang dengan seseorang yang membuat aku frustasi, kau selalu menemani Kuchiki Byakuya. Kau adalah orang yang disayanginya. Sekalipun kau tahu kau tidak memiliki masa depan dengan seseorang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain. Kau selalu turun dari Jaguar itu dengan mata sembab, namun kau selalu berbinar apabila menemaninya menikmati jazz setiap malam di tempat Urahara.

Kau memanggilku dengan R dari Romeo, tapi aku khawatir bahwa kita akan seperti Romeo dan J-nya itu. Pilihkan aku kisah yang lainnya agar aku bisa menjadi bagian dari seseorang yang ada di kisahmu. Mengagumi semua karyamu dan menemanimu memandang karya Van Gogh agar semua karya itu tersenyum padaku.

Aku memberikan kau secangkir kopi karena kau membenci Martini.

Namamu terlalu nyata untuk diucapkan,

..seperti gelora hasrat.

dalam keadaan hening aku memanggil,

bukan telingamu yang mendengar,

tapi jiwamu yang menyahutinya.

Aku menunggumu, Rukia.

Selalu,

 _Your Romeo._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello semua. Saya kembali lagi setelah.. emm setahun ya sejak posting terakhir About The Water. Seneng banget dapet review yang keren, review yang lucu, hingga buat saya terharu. Saya nggak nyangka aja tulisan random saya mampu mengubah hari seseorang. Berarti niat tulus saya untuk menghadirkan karya 'lain' yang menyenangkan di fandom Bleach Ichiruki tercapai. Hahaha, terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Karya pendek ini hadir sebagai pelipur lara saya. Jadi saya yang mengobati diri saya sendiri dengan menulis. Ide cerita pendek ini muncul karena saya sedang menonton Manchaster By The Sea (2016), Casey Affleck mendapat Oscar untuk Best Actor yang saya setujui bahwa emosi saya digulung-gulung saat menonton film tersebut. Ide ini muncul bahwa saya sedang 'curhat' melalui Ichigo dengan karakter yang mendekati seseorang yang 'nyata'.

Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

 _ **R**_


End file.
